Music and Passion Part 2
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: Mulder muses over just why he can't be with Scully


Title: Music and Passion (2/4)  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Rating: G  
Category: Mulder angst, M/F marriage (references) MSR  
Spoilers: Um, Je Souhaite? Not much really..  
Disclaimer: Sometimes, I take musicals and songs and mix   
them up with the X-Files. My therapist says it helps, so   
Chris, Fox, 1013 don't deny me. You'll have them back   
intact (unless you make a hash of season 8) The rights of   
Rodgers & Hammerstein, and Barry Manilow are noted and   
shamelessly monopolised. But don't make me set Hillary on   
you...  
Feedback: She sits there so refined, and drinks herself   
half blind. Send thoughts to   
scullys_no_slut@viceprez.fsnet.co.uk while I can still read   
em..  
Summary: Mulder needs a favour, which results in a theme   
wedding, dancing and a realisation. Inpsired by the Barry  
Manilow songs 'Copacbana' and 'Ready To Take A Chance Again'  
Distribution: Yes to Gossamer/Legacy. Anyone else, please   
ask first. I'll say yes, in all likelihood..  
  
  
Saturday AM  
  
Mulder knocked sharply on Scully's door to no response.   
She was probably drying her hair, or something else that   
made females dally for hours. He felt more than   
stupid in his rich red costume, only just concealed by his   
navy trenchcoat. The idiotic slippers were in his   
overnight bag, replaced temporarily by his black high tops.   
He was a fashion disaster and he knew it.  
  
Growing impatient, he used his key to access Scully's   
immaculate apartment. Only today, the floor was littered   
with emptied bags and cosmetics. Picking up a discarded   
tin of mousse, he followed the sounds of dance music   
emanating from Scully's bedroom.  
  
Finding the door ajar, he was greeted by a rather   
incredible sight. There was Scully, dressed in jeans and   
blouse, dancing discreetly to a familiar song. He coughed   
politely, leaving her to be mortified upon discovering his   
presence.  
  
It took a moment before she sauntered over to stop the CD   
in a nonchalant fashion. Turning on him, she had fully   
recovered.  
  
"You didn't get the hairstyle then?"  
  
"What? No. It may have suited Yul Brynner, but not me.   
You're not dressed."  
  
"Mulder, I will not be driven 40 miles in a skirt that   
big. I would suffocate in such a small space. I've done   
my hair and make-up, I'll change when we get there."  
  
Mulder cast an appreciative glance at her handiwork.   
Scully could look beautiful covered in slime, but when she   
made this effort, she was breathtaking. Her hair was swept   
up in the style Mulder could never work out. It didn't   
seem possible for hair to be twisted so differently, but it   
was stunning. The little curls on the crown of her head   
sparkled with tiny adornments, catching the light each time   
she moved. Her make-up seemed darker, more pronounced.   
His colour blindness made it difficult to be accurate, but   
her face shone with a healthy glow. He could take her   
dressed like that and she's still be the most looked at   
woman in the room.  
  
Putting impure thoughts aside, he lifted Scully's covered   
dress and overnight case. The accommodation meant they   
could relax and have a drink, without worrying about the   
journey home. Separate rooms were compulsory, emphasising   
the loneliness of Mulder's life. He was closing in on   
forty, going to his old friend's wedding. He was taking   
his colleague as his date, but who else was there to ask?  
  
He hadn't had an actual girlfriend since is divorce in   
1991. Nine long years, he had filled the gaps with one-  
night stands and his work. She had broken his heart all   
those years ago. He had forgiven her infidelity with one   
of his co-workers, blamed himself for being engrossed in   
his quest. Then she had ended it without warning, leaving   
for Berlin. She had written just once, a month later, to   
tell him she had aborted their baby. It was the first time   
he had known she was pregnant.  
  
For years, he had shut himself off. It was easier to play   
the joker. A flippant remark and casual flirting meant no   
one got close enough to hurt you. Sex was available, if   
the sacrifice was the lack of love involved. Drunken   
flings interspersed freely with a porn obsession for a   
while. Then, even that got too heavy, when he started to   
care for one of the many women. He wasn't prepared to take   
the chance again. So he had been practically celibate for   
eight years, purposefully after Scully had been assigned.   
Romance in the workplace was a personal taboo; the FBI   
standpoint hardly mattered.  
  
Everyone assumed Mulder's misanthropy stemmed from the   
covert disappearance of his sister. Scully and others   
added the shadowy government forces to his reasoning. But   
none of them knew his agony, why he couldn't physically   
endure a repeat of the pain Diana had caused him. And no   
one could appreciate the anguish that accompanied his   
feelings for Scully. He had learned long ago that assuming   
too much could only cause pain.  



End file.
